<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain and a Knight by ProbablyLouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699755">Captain and a Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyLouis/pseuds/ProbablyLouis'>ProbablyLouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Simple knight, simple captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyLouis/pseuds/ProbablyLouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the alliance talks, Gawain has some words for Gran.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain and a Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just woke up, take the morning (afternoon?) Brainworms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand ruffles Gran's hair. "Thank you for being there with us. I couldn't have done that without you." </p><p>Gran looks up at him, a smile on his face as he reaches a hand to brush a piece of hair out of gawain's face. "I didn't do anything. That was all you." </p><p>An expression Gran hasn't seen before flashes across Gawain's green eyes, and suddenly the cold blue gauntlets press into his chin, and the man's larger body presses into his. "While I appreciate the sentiment, take the damn compliment."</p><p>Their lips meet, Gawain's rough lips isn't a surprise but the tenderness of the motion is. Gran's hand goes up to his messy golden hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they pull apart, Gran playfully pulling at his hair. "Mmmmm. Still not convinced, Gawain." </p><p>The knight heaves a sigh while looking towards the cieling, pinching his nose in mock frustration. When their eyes meet again, Gran can't help the silly smile on his face. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson then, Captain."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>